


The Lemon Baked Cakery

by whistlingwindtree



Series: amuse-bouche [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: "I can't believe you!" + Deke Shaw for the Drabble challenge





	The Lemon Baked Cakery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July Drabble challenge!

“We have lemon creme sandwich cookies, lemon-lavender bars, and lemon crumb muffins." Deke Shaw, proprietor of _ The Lemon Baked Cakery _, waved to his glass showcase. “Lemon ricotta cheesecake. Lemon poppy-seed scones-”

He was babbling because he was petrified.

_The Washington Daily _ had sent their esteemed food critic to review his bakery and their write up could make or break his fledgling business.

“We also have a hot beverage bar with tea and coffee. My Nana swears by the lemon-mint tea.” Deke continued as Sarge Coulson, legendary Food Editor looked around, unimpressed.

“That sounds delightful,” the young lady behind Sarge spoke up. Her bright eyes and winsome smile reminded him of the pretty fairies in the stories his mom told him back at the Lighthouse.

His stomach did somersaults.

“My new Meyer lemon cake is a bestseller! The frosting has a secret ingredient you’ll never guess!” Deke boasted, placing his hands on the small of this back like his Bobo, and when his fairy smiled back, tucking her hair behind her ear, his heart fluttered. 

She was a sweetheart. 

“Lemme guess?” Sarge interrupted as he looked around the tiny bakery with disdain.“The buttercream's made out of lemons too, huh?” There was barely room for two adults behind the register, and he was regretting bringing the rookie journalist along. The way she was making googly eyes at that Zeke fellow? It was embarrassing. Damn millennials. 

“I can’t believe you!" Deke turned to Sarge with a frown “Lemon on more lemon? No, sir. It’s a mascarpone buttercream. Flavored with cloudberries.”

“Cloudberries?” The girl piped up, brightly. “Sounds magical.”

“They’re native to the arctic tundra,” Deke smiled. “ They only grow in cold weather.”

She gasped, pushing Sarge aside. “My name is Snowflake,” she reached out without hesitating, taking Deke's hand. ”Tell me more.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
